


Petals

by Carlaylohh



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart gets Jaime flowers and just hopes he likes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking fics that were originally only posted on my Tumblr and moving them here. This was originally posted on January 11th, 2014. The ending is random and pointless but you can make that conclusion yourself.

Bart wasn’t really sure how he was going to approach Jaime once he found him, but he knew he wanted to do this. In his hand is a bouquet of many different colored flowers. Blues, pinks, yellows and purples. They looked like Easter on flimsy green sticks… at least that’s what he thought. The type of flowers they are are unknown to Bart. He ran into the flower shop and grabbed the prettiest ones that caught his eye, paid, and left. Now all he needs to do is find Jaime…

Just as Bart was thinking of where to look, his phone rang. Ironically, it was Jaime. “Hello?” Bart asked, his nervous feelings showed themselves in his tone.

"Hey, Bart? It’s Jaime."

Bart stopped in the middle of a crowd going down the sidewalk, “Jaime! Hi, what’s up?” He noticed the nasty glares directed towards him and made his way to the side where he wouldn’t disturb any rushed business workers. “Sorry, could you repeat that?”

"I asked if you were busy," Jaime repeated.

"Oh, no, actually. I was on my way to find you."

"Well I’m at the base, I’ll see you soon?"

"I’ll be there in a few minutes." Their conversation ended and Bart hung up the phone.

Bart looked over the flowers one more time to make sure they were as vibrant as when he bought them a few minutes ago. He carefully made his way back to the the middle of the crowd. There was no way he was running to the base, that was too big of a risk for the delicate flowers. So he walked as far as he felt like before hailing a cab. 

Since it’d be extremely stupid to say, “Hey driver, take me to the Justice League’s old hide out,” he had the driver take him to the docks and walked the rest of the way.

It was a particularly nice day in Happy Harbor, but the sun beat down on the town at an intense temperature. Bart was in a thick sweat shirt and jeans so it became harder and harder with every slow step to make it to the base. Bart took a short-cut through the sand and lightly jogged his way to the open entrance of the base. Jaime was hanging out in the shade talking to Robin.

Bart waved to the two under the tree and they waved back. Tim noticed the flowers and decided to give them some private time. Bart took a deep breath and fell to his knees next to Jaime. “The things I do for you!” he complained.

Jaime laughed and took the perfectly-in-tact flowers from Bart. “Maravilloso, they’re gorgeous,” He said sincerely.

Bart smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m really glad you like them,” he said a bit timidly.

Jaime smiled and pulled Bart up to lead him to the shore. “When I was younger, before my sister was born, my parents took me to the beach with them,” Jaime explained. He handed Bart half of the flowers and began delicately tearing the petals off. Bart was confused but followed his motions.

"I don’t remember much from that trip," Jaime went on, "but I do remember one night, my mom picked flowers off the hill side and we took the petals off and let them drift from our hands to the sand." Jaime opened his fist and the breeze took the many colored leaves down to lay on the small rocks.

Bart did the same and they sat back to watch the tide come in and take the flowers away. It all seemed pretty pointless to him, and like a waste of five bucks, but the look on Jaime’s face told him how much it meant to his best friend. He was thankful to be able to share such a wonderful memory with Jaime. It was all worth it in the end, just like he knew it would be.


End file.
